parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mattladdin part 28 - Matt vs. Hades
Cast *Aladdin - Matt (Cyberchase) *Princess Jasmine - Inez (Cyberchase) *Jafar - Hades (Hercules) *Iago - Duck (Duckworld) *Abu - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Magic Carpet - Dumbo *Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Toy Abu - Jerry Jr (Tom and Jerry) *Snake Jafar - Inquisitor (Star Wars Rebels) *Genie Jafar - General Grievous (Star Wars) Transcript *Hades: That was sweet. And what do you think you're doing here? *Matt: I'm here to get the lamp. Now, Inez! (Inez obeys, but as Matt and Hades fight each other, Hades traps Inez in a hour glass) *Hades: Nice try, Inez. Your time is up. *Matt: Inez! *Duck: Nice shot. *Piglet: I'll get it! (tries to get the lamp, only to be turned into Jerry Jr) *Matt: Uh-oh. That's not good, Pikachu. *Dumbo: I'll get it. *Matt: I wouldn't do that if I were you. That would turn you into a statue. (Dumbo doesn't hear and is turned into a statue) *Hades: Now you will get to the point, or you will die here where you and your friends stand. (opens lots of cases of lightsabers in different colors and throws them at Matt when they are ignited, only to miss when Matt dodges them and grabs a light blue lightsaber while Hades laughs evilly at him) And I'm just getting warmed up. *Matt: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, Mr. Inquisitor? *Hades: Are you calling me Mr. Inquisitor? (grabs a double bladed red lightsaber staff and ignites two of his red lightsabers) How acceptable. Let's get on with the fight. (a furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Matt hurts Hades by nicking him on the shoulder, only to antagonize him) *Narrator: With their lightsabers lit, Matt and Hades began a furious battle. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed, until Matt accidentally hurt Hades by nicking him on the shoulder, only to antagonize him. *Roger Rabbit: Go on, Matt. Stop him and don't let him win. *Matt: Okay, Roger, I will. *Inez: Matt, help me! I'm drowning! Keep on your toes! You've antagonized Hades so hard that he's now even angry! *Matt: Don't worry, Inez, and hang on. (fights with Dr. Robotnik even more) Okay, Hades. You've asked for it, and I can always outsmart you. *Hades: There will be no mercy for you. I've already taken out two of your friends, made Inez my slave, and stolen the magic lamp! (Roger runs to see Matt in trouble while fighting Dr. Robotnik) Inquisitive. It seems that you still have your training. But yet you fail to defeat me. *Matt: Roger, help! *Roger Rabbit: No way! I'm staying out of this! (just as Hades prepares for the final blow, he suddenly starts changing) *Hades: (drops his saber staff, which switches off, and leaves Matt to run away and break Inez free) Oh no! What's happening? *Matt: You're changing into someone different. *Hades: Plucky, help! What is this magic?! *Duck: You fool! Stop him! (Matt breaks Inez free) *Inez: I'm free! (Hades obeys until he continues screaming and continues changing into General Grievous. Matt force grabs General Grievous, lifts him, and force throws him into Duck as they both land in a black magic lamp, which Roger force lifts and throws right into the dessert) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs